Precharging column lines of a memory prior to reading data has been an effective technique for improving speed and power. The precharging can occur in response to a timing signal or a signal generated in response to an address transition. Such a signal generated for precharging column lines is often known as an equalization pulse because it equalizes the voltage on the column lines, particularly for memories for which there are two bit lines for each column. One bit line carries the true data bit and the other carries the complementary data bit. Upon being precharged in response to an equalization pulse, the two bit lines are equalized in voltage. The technique is particularly popular for static random access memories (SRAMs).
One aspect of precharging is that a significant amount of charge is required to charge all of the columns due to the substantial capacitance of each bit line. At a typical operating speed, the power required for precharging is typically more than half of the entire power requirements of the memory. One technique to reduce power consumption is to precharge only one half of the array, the half from which the data is to be selected. A predetermined address bit which indicates which half contains the selected data is also used to determine which half is precharged. For a byte-wide memory, a memory which provides eight parallel bits of data for a single address, the technique of precharging only half of the array has resulted in doubling the required sense amplifiers and output drivers as well as a reduction in speed. The array is divided into left and right halves. The left and right halves are each further divided into eight planes. Consequently, each half is capable of supplying a byte. Each half has its own set of eight sense amplifiers and output drivers. The half which is to provide the byte of data is precharged. The outputs of the output drivers associated with the selected half are coupled to the output pads of the memory while the outputs of the output drivers associated with the unselected and unprecharged half are decoupled from the output pads.
Having an architecture of a byte on the left half of the array and a byte on the right half of the array does allow for reducing the power consumption due to precharging by one half. There are other problems created, however. There are sixteen sense amplifiers and output drivers instead of eight. The routing of the output is complicated. The distance between the outputs of the output drivers and the output pads is increased, increasing capacitance. Also the post-decoding transistors for coupling drivers of the selected half to the output pads add resistance to the current path which is intended to be a minimum resistance path because it is the path which provides the actual output drive. In order to achieve the reduced power, chip area is increased due to the additional circuitry and routing, and speed is reduced due to increased capacitance and resistance in the output current path.